Spending Time With You
by Magical Kitty
Summary: Even after spending a short time with Naruto, will Sakura start to have feelings for him? NaruSaku oneshot


_Well, here is my first attempt of writing a NaruSaku fic. I'm not a huge fan of the couple… in fact, I'm a SakuLee fan. But this is dedicated to one of my best friends, ItachiLova14, because she loves this couple. Well, hope ya like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I wish I did though… but hey, don't we all?_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed as she lay down on the grass. A nice breeze ran through her hair. She was thinking about Sasuke, and if he was even going to come back to Konoha. But for some strange reason, she thought about Naruto the most. Why was she thinking about him? Sure, he was her team mate. And her friend. Maybe not her closest friend, but he was her friend, nonetheless. But he's usually not someone she would think about a lot. She shook her head and tried to rid her thoughts of him. Just when she stopped thinking about him, however, guess who showed up?

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried happily. She turned around.

"Oh… hi, Naruto…" She said softly. He was a bit shocked by the way he greeted her. Normally, she would've snapped at him and yelled "What do you want!"

"Umm… can I sit next to you?" She shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" He cautiously sat next to her.

"Sakura, are you feeling ok?" He asked as he put a hand on her forehead, checking for signs of a fever. She swatted it off.

"I'm feeling fine. Why?"

"…Just wondering." He looked at the ground for a few minutes until he broke the ice again. "What are you thinking?" Sakura looked at him and tried not to blush.

"Oh… you know… Sasuke and stuff." She didn't want him to know she was really thinking about him. Naruto sighed a little sadly.

"...Oh." So she still liked him. Great. "…You still like him?"

"Well… not really. I mean… he betrayed us… and I don't think I can forgive him for that." Naruto's heart fluttered a little.

"Really…?" She nodded. He blushed a little. "I… I still like you, Sakura-chan…" She turned to him and smiled.

"I know, Naruto…" He stared at her. Something was definitely wrong with her. She wasn't snapping at him or getting mad… and she actually seemed comfortable with him. "And… I thank you for attempting to bring Sasuke back…"

"But Sakura, I failed. I couldn't keep my promise…"

"I even thank you for promising that. I mean… you like me and all… but yet you wanted to bring back Sasuke to make me happy… and that was a very unselfish thing you did." Naruto smiled.

"Anything for you." He said. "Because… I really like you… you're pretty." He blushed, feeling unusually shy.

"Thank you…" She said softly. He could've sworn she was blushing, or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

"No problem…" Then he plopped down from a sitting position to a laying one. Sakura joined him. They just enjoyed each other's company without saying anything for a while. Then they noticed some clouds rolling by, in shapes that looked familiar to them.

"I think that cloud looks like a shuriken!" Sakura said, pointing to a cloud. "What do you think?"

"I think it looks like ramen!" He cried proudly. Sakura laughed.

"You and your ramen…" She said playfully while shaking her head.

"Speaking of which, do you wanna go get some with me?"

"You mean… like a date?" Naruto's heart fell, thinking she would say no if she thought of it as a date.

"Yeah… I guess… but it doesn't have to be! I mean, it can just be hanging out, or-or doing something as just friends, or maybe--" He got cut off by her softly placing a kiss on his cheek. He blushed bright red.

"Or, it can be a date." She said, smiling. Naruto beamed.

"Really, Sakura-chan? A date?" She nodded. He jumped for joy. "Wahoo! Don't worry, Sakura! It'll be my treat!" He happily began walking towards Ichiraku. Sakura followed him, eventually catching up to him, and laced her fingers with his.

-----------------------------------------

I_ know… it's so short… sorry! But I hope you liked it anyway! )_


End file.
